Fabryka Absolutu/30
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: X. O. Upłynęło wiele lat. W gospodzie Damohorskich siedzi maszynista Brych, obecnie właściciel zakładu ślusarskiego, i czyta „Lidové noviny”. — Zaraz będą kiełbaski — melduje gospodarz przychodzący z kuchni. I patrzajcież, przecież to jest pan Binder, niegdysiejszy właściciel karuzeli! Przytył i już nie nosi pasiastej koszuli, ale to on! — Mamy czas — powiada powolutku pan Brych. — Przecie i pater Joszt też jeszcze nie przyszedł. I pan redaktor Rejzek... — No a tego... Jak się miewa pan Kuzenda? — pyta pan Binder. — Jak zawsze. Pokwękuje, postękuje. Wie pan, panie Binder, to jest bardzo porządny człowiek. — Bardzo porządny — przyświadczył gospodarz. — Wie pan co, panie Brych? Żeby pan mu zaniósł ode mnie... no, parę takich kiełbasek... Udały nam się dzisiaj, a gdyby pan chciał być taki dobry... — Ależ bardzo chętnie, panie Binder. To go, wie pan bardzo ucieszy, że pan o nim pamięta. Ależ tak, bardzo chętnie posłużę. — Niech będzie pochwalony... — ozwał się głos we drzwiach i pan kanonik Joszt, czerstwy, zarumieniony od mrozu, wieszał na kołku kapelusz i futerko. — Dobry wieczór, wasza wielebność — odpowiedział pan Brych. — Ale już też czekamy, czekamy! Pater Joszt radośnie szczerzył zęby i zacierał zziębnięte ręce. — A co w gazetach, panie majster. O czym nam tam piszą? — Et, czytam właśnie, że prezydent republiki mianował młodego uczonego, prywatnego docenta dra Blahouša, profesorem nadzwyczajnym. Wie ksiądz kanonik, to ten sam Blahouš, co pisał wtedy o panu Kuzendzie. — Aha, aha — rzekł pater Joszt, wycierając okulary. — Naturalnie, niedowiarek. Na uniwersytecie sami ateusze. A pan ma też za uszami, panie Brych. — No, ksiądz kanonik już się tam za nas pomodli — wtrącił się pan Binder. — Będzie nas w niebie potrzebował do kart. Więc dwie kiełbaski i jedna kiszka, jak zawsze? — Ma się rozumieć: dwie i jedna. Pan Binder uchylił drzwi wiodące do kuchni i krzyknął: — Dwie kiełbaski i jedna kiszka. — Dobry wieczór — rzekł warkliwie redaktor Rejzek, wchodząc do gospody. — Zimno, ludkowie! — Dobry wieczór panu — przymilał się pan Binder. — Gość w dom, Bóg w dom. — No, co nowego? — pytał się wesoły pater Joszt. — Jak tam w redakcji? Ach tak, za młodu też pisywałem do gazet. — I mnie także opisał wtedy w gazecie ten Blahouš — rzekł pan Brych. — Mam jeszcze gdzieś wycinek z tej gazety. Nazwał mnie apostołem Kuzendowej sekty, czy tak jakoś. Hej, gdzież te czasy! — Kolację — odezwał się pan Rejzek. Pan Binder i jego córka nieśli właśnie w tej chwili i stawiali na stole półmisek z kiełbaskami. Jeszcze syczały, z tłustą pianką na wierzchu, leżąc na pulchnej kapuście niby tureckie odaliski na poduszkach. Pater Joszt głośno mlasnął i przeciął pierwszą krasawicę. — Udała nam się — rzekł po chwili pan Brych. — Hm — przemówił po dłuższym milczeniu pan Rejzek. — Panie Binder, szacunek, udały się panu — prawił z uznaniem ksiądz kanonik. Panowała wdzięczna i skupiona cisza. — Angielskie ziele — wtrącił pan Brych — lubię czuć w nosie. — Ale żeby go nie było za dużo. — Nie, tak w sam raz. — A skórka musi w zębach wprost chrzęścić. — Hm... I znowu dłuższa pauza. — A kapusta musi być bielutka. — Na Morawach — ozwał się Brych — przyrządzają kapustę na rzadko. Byłem tam jako czeladnik. Po prostu się leje. — Idź pan z taką kapustą! — dziwił się pater Joszt. — Kapustę trzeba przecie przecedzić. Nie gadaj pan, kto by taką rzecz jadł?! — No, jedzą tam taką kapustę. Łyżkami. — Strach po prostu — drętwiał kanonik. — Jakiś dziwny naród, czy nie? Przecież kapustę trzeba tylko omaścić. Dobrze mówię, panie Binder? Nie rozumiem, jak można kapustę przyrządzać inaczej! — Wie ksiądz — rzekł pan Brych w zamyśleniu — to jest akurat tak, zdaje się, jak z tą wiarą wtedy i w ogóle. Ludzie nie chcą zrozumieć, że inny może wierzyć w co innego. — Daj pan spokój — bronił się pater Joszt. — Prędzej bym uwierzył w Mahometa, niżbym jadł taką dziwaczną kapustę. Przecie sam rozum wskazuje, że kapustę trzeba tylko omaścić, nie? — A wiary sam rozum nie wskazuje? — Naszą wiarę, owszem — rzekł kanonik z wielką stanowczością — ale inne wiary nie są w zgodzie z rozumem. — Więc znowu jesteśmy akurat tam, gdzie byliśmy przed wojną — westchnął pan Brych. — Ludzie są zawsze tam, gdzie byli przedtem — odezwał się pan Binder. — I pan Kuzenda mawia zawsze to samo: Bracie, powiada, żadnej prawdy nie wywojujesz, nie wymusisz na nikim. Pamiętasz Binder, powiada, że ten nasz Pan Bóg na bagrownicy nie był znowu taki najgorszy i twój na karuzeli także nie, a jednak obaj przepadli. Każdy wierzy tylko w swojego najlepszego Pana Boga, ale nie wierzy innemu człowiekowi, że on także wierzy w coś dobrego. Ludzie powinni najpierw wierzyć w ludzi, ufać im, a reszta sama się uładzi. Tak mawia pan Kuzenda. — Alboż nie? — rzekł pan Brych. — Niechby sobie człowiek myślał, że inna wiara jest kiepska, ale nie powinien myśleć, że ten, co ją ma, to koniecznie wredny, niegodziwy i drański człowiek. Tak jest w polityce i we wszystkim. — I dlatego tyle ich się nienawidziło wzajemnie i wymordowało — odezwał się pater Joszt. — Wiecie, im większą ktoś ma wiarę, tym wścieklej gardzi tymi, co nie wierzą tak samo jak on. A przecie największą wiarą byłoby wierzenie w ludzi. — Każdy jest jak najlepiej usposobiony do ludzkości, ale dla pojedynczego człowieka to nie. Ludzkość zbawię, ale ciebie, bracie, zabiję. A to niedobrze, wasza wielebność. Świat będzie zły, dopóki ludzie nie zaczną wierzyć w ludzi. — Wiesz pan co, panie Binder — rzekł pater Joszt w zamyśleniu — to może by pan na jutro zrobił dla mnie taką kapustę po morawsku. Ja spróbuję. — Trochę się ją niby zasmaża i dusi, że tak powiem. No i z kiełbasą, owszem, bardzo jest dobra. Każda wiara i każda prawda ma w sobie coś dobrego, choćby tylko to na ten przykład, że ten inny ją sobie ceni. Otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł strażnik. Był zziębnięty i chciał szklaneczkę rumu. — A, to pan, panie wachmistrz — rzekł Brych, poznając strażnika Gruszkę. — Więc co jest, gdzież to byliśmy? — E, na Żyżkowie''Żyżkow'', czes. Žižkov — dzielnica w centralnej części Pragi. edytorski — odpowiedział strażnik, zdejmując ogromne rękawice. — Robiliśmy obławę. — No i co wyłowiliście? — Dwóch złodziejaszków i paru niezameldowanych. — A w domu Nr 1006 w piwnicy odkryliśmy taką spelunkę. — Co za spelunkę? — pytał pan Rejzek. — Karburatorową spelunkę, panie redaktorze. Mieli tam mały Karburatorek ze starej przedwojennej motorówki. I wszelka hołota zbierała się tam na orgie. — Co znowu za orgie? — No takie różne zakazane rzeczy. Modlą się, śpiewają, miewają widzenia, prorokują, robią cuda i jeszcze to i owo. — I tego robić nie wolno? — Jest to policyjnie zakazane. Tak samo, jak nory, w których palą opium. Była jedna taka nora na Starym Mieście. A tych karburatorowych spelunek wykryliśmy siedem. Taka hołota się tam zbierała. Ludzie bezdomni, kurwy i indywidua. Dlatego jest to zakazane. Bo to nieporządek. — A dużo jeszcze takich spelunek? — Już niedużo. Myślę, że to był już ostatni Karburator. ----